


Karma

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [32]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Fairy, Four gets in trouble, Hyrule and Wind have to save him, Karma - Freeform, Library, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Minish - Freeform, Picori - Freeform, bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Twenty-Eight: BottleIt was supposed to be a short visit.But he was a Hero, and things were never easy.





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

Four messed up.

He messed up big time.

But when they arrived in his Hyrule, he was overjoyed with the chance to visit the Minish again. They were near the Royal Hyrule Library, where Librari lived. He could pop over there for an hour or so and visit him while the others settled down in the inn.

It was supposed to be a short visit.

But he was a Hero, and things were never easy.

* * *

It’s a wonder that none of the fairies they’ve caught hadn’t tried to end them for trapping them in bottles, for bottles were not fun.

This was something Four learnt from first-hand experience.

It was pure luck that the bottle had small holes in the top so that he could breathe.

Four was trapped in a bottle.

As a Minish.

He was trapped in a bottle as a Minish.

Fun.

He had finally entered the library, standing in the large foyer, when a young boy caught him. “A Minish!” he yelled, “I’ve caught a Minish!”

The boy’s mother, one of the librarians, smiled. “Did you now?”

The boy nodded as Four struggled to grab his sword, there wasn’t much space in between his hands. “Yup!”

“Hmm… Well, let’s put it in a bottle for safe keeping, alright?”

The boy beamed. “I get my very own Minish!”

Just as Four managed to grab his sword, he was dropped into the bottle. “Hey!”

The fall to the bottom of the bottle was far, and he was lucky that he didn’t break any limbs. His sword fell beside him, lying on the ground. It took him a moment to reorient himself as he slowly stood up and placed a hand against the glass.

The face of the boy peered down at him, distorted through the glass.

“I caught a Minish!” the boy cheered. “Look mommy!”

The boy’s mother glanced down at the bottle. “Good work, Kyle! Now, you should find something to put in there with your Minish friend!”

“Hey, Mr. Minish!” the boy tapped the bottle and Four jumped from the vibrations. “What do you eat?”

Four sighed, “I’m not a Minish!”

Of course, that fell on deaf ears. His voice wasn’t strong enough to be heard through the bottle, unlike the boy’s ravenous volume.

“Come on, Kyle,” one of the other librarians started, “the other kids are waiting!”

“I found a Minish!” the boy smiled.

The librarian took the bottle. “Hush now… we’ll put the bottle on my desk and you can have it after, okay?”

The boy’s lip trembled. “But… but!”

“It’s okay, we won’t move the bottle,” the librarian assured. “Come along now!”

Dejectedly, the boy nodded.

Four braced himself against the sides of the bottle as he was roughly moved onto the desk. He sighed as the figures left him alone.

He was trapped.

Spotting his Four Sword, Four reached out and grabbed it. He stood in the centre of the bottle before stabbing the metal into the glass.

The glass was very thick, and his sword was smaller than a toothpick. It didn’t do much damage.

Huffing, Four looked around his surroundings.

He would push the bottle over, but if it falls of the ledge, he would die.

His sword couldn’t break the glass without damaging the sword.

There’s no portal, so he couldn’t transform to his normal size.

He couldn’t contact any of the Minish, or any of the Heroes.

He was, utterly, trapped.

* * *

When searching for someone amidst a crowd, sometimes it can be difficult. There are too many people, heads in every direction, a non-moving flow of traffic that will harass you if you stop.

Sometimes, it was better to look for someone above the crowd.

And as a small green fairy, Hyrule could do just that.

There were many stores in Hyrule Town, more than in Saria, Ruto, Mido, Rauru, Nabooru, Darunia, _and _Kasuto Town _combined. _Of course, this wasn’t surprising to Hyrule, all of the other towns and cities the group have gone to were bigger than the towns of his home.

But a lot of stores means a lot of places to look.

Once they realised that Four was gone, Hyrule offered to go and look for him. He hadn’t been in this Hyrule Town before, and was curious about it.

But since it was Hyrule, some of the others were apprehensive about him getting lost.

It took a lot of persuasion from Hyrule, and a lot of assurances that he knows how to ask for directions, before the group allowed him to go looking for Four.

Of course, Wind went with.

While Hyrule tried to scout for the last member above the crowd, Wind would ask people if they saw someone of Four’s description.

After two hours of searching through the busy streets, they still hadn’t found anything. People would recognise Four’s description of that of the Heroes, but no one had seen him lately.

“Where could Four be?” Wind complained as he stopped by a large building. He sat down on the steps, not even blocking a fraction of the entrance.

Hyrule floated down to his shoulder. His voice was in a higher octave than normal, but he still sounded like himself, “I don’t know. We’ve checked everywhere!”

“The inn…”

“The shops…”

“The school…”

“_And _asked people if they saw him!”

Wind deflated. “I don’t understand how he could have disappeared!”

“Is there a forge in town?” Hyrule wondered. “Maybe he went there?”

Wind shook his head. “We already checked remember? There’s not.”

“Oh. Right.” Hyrule looked around. “Maybe we could check inside this large building…?”

Wind turned to the building he sat in front of. “What is this place?”

A woman leaving the building overheard Wind. “This is the library,” she explained.

Her eyes flickered to Hyrule. “Is that a fairy?”

“Nope.” Wind said as Hyrule ducked behind him. “Thanks for the information!”

With that, the two headed inside the library, leaving the woman on the steps.

As they entered, Hyrule wondered, “What’s a library?”

Wind shrugged. “I don’t know. I haven’t been in one.”

Entering the library, the two looked around. There were bookshelves upon bookshelves full of books and paper. A desk stood near the entrance of the library, for the receptionist.

“Uh,” Wind started, “I’ll take the back rows and you take the front?”

“Sure.”

The two departed and Hyrule stayed floating in the air. He looked around, trying to see if there was a place he could transform.

After receiving a chastisement from Legend, he didn’t use his magic in the middle of buildings, where onlookers could see.

He was pretty sure that he was banned from Cafe Bar on Wind’s Hyrule.

Just as Hyrule spotted a secluded alcove near the east wall, he was suddenly grabbed and shoved into a bottle.

“Hey!” he chimed. “What’s going on!”

Hyrule pushed against the lid, but was unable to free himself.

“Come on, little fairy,” one of the librarian started, “let’s get you back outside!”

“Hyrule?!”

Turning around, Hyrule saw Four bracing against the bottom of the bottle. He was small, smaller than normal, but was most definitely Four.

“Four?!”

At the same time, they yelled, “What are you doing here?!”

Hyrule slid down the side of the bottle as the librarian took them outside. She opened the door and unscrewed the lid.

“Come on out, little fairy.”

Hyrule ignored her.

“Why are you in a bottle?” he demanded to Four. “Why are you tiny?”

“Why are _you _in a bottle?” Four shot back.

“I was looking for you!”

Four paused. “Fair enough. Can you help me out here?”

Hyrule nodded. “Yeah.” He held out a hand, but Four was unable to see him passed the glowing green.

“What are you doing?”

Pausing, Hyrule face-palmed. “Right.” He turned around. “I need you to get on my back.”

“What?”

“I’m going to fly you out of here, but I need you to get on my back. _Don’t touch the wings!” _he quickly added, crouching.

Four reached out and clasped his shoulders, Hyrule supported his legs. Shutting his eyes from the bright light, Four wondered, “Can you dim yourself or…?”

“Can’t.” Hyrule explained. “You hanging on tight?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright. Don’t let go.”

Without warning, Hyrule flew out of the bottle. Four yelped and hung onto him tighter. Hyrule failed to suppress a laugh as he felt Four tighten his grip. Flying in front of the librarian, Hyrule waved before darting off.

“Oh goddess! Can we land! _Please!” _Four shook.

“Yeah, hang on.” Hyrule flew around the corner of the library, spotting a segment that had no onlookers. He quickly touched the ground and Four jumped off.

Shaking his nerves, Four rubbed his eyes. “I see you’re finally a full fairy now.”

“Not really. This is just my spell Fairy.”

“Oh.”

Hyrule thought, “So, why are you small?”

Four sighed, “Have you ever heard of the Minish?”

Hyrule thought, worried for a brief second, “Why?”

“I just know how to turn as small as one.”

“Oh.” He let out a sigh of relief. “Why were you in a bottle?”

Four rubbed the back of his head. “I was trying to visit some Town Minish but got caught by a young boy.”

“Town Minish…?”

“You don’t normally see Minish, do you?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Minish before.”

“Huh.” Four thought. “How mad are the others?”

Hyrule chimed, thinking, “I’m the wrong judge for that.”

“Well, where are the others? At the inn?”

“They should be. Only Wind and I went to find you, and he’s inside still.”

”I don’t know if I should be insulted or take that as a compliment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
